1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brassiere.
2. Description of the Background Art
Brassieres of this class are commonly known, and are available in a multitude of variations all over the world. They are constructed of a front section, which essentially comprises two bra cups, which come in a wide variety of different shapes, and which are interconnected by a center part. Connected to the respective outer lateral edges of the front section is a side panel, the free ends of which can be joined at the back of the person wearing the brassiere by a back closure. The side panels can be sewn to the front section, or they can form a one-piece unit with the front section. Because the essential function of such brassieres is to bear the weight of and to support the bust, but also giving it contour, they are typically provided with shoulder straps in the form of support tapes, which connect the bra cups with the rearward side panels. Naturally, aside from high wearing comfort, such brassieres are expected to provide an appealing look.
Apart from the fact that typically, brassieres of this kind are comprised of a plurality of parts, which are interconnected by seams, they most often have support bands, piping, or trimming ribbons along their edges, which are mostly attached with zigzag seams because the side panels in particular are frequently made of elastic materials. However, practical experience has shown that these seams often show through outer garments, which takes away from the overall look. Furthermore, these tapes fixed into place by seams come into direct contact with the skin of the person wearing the brassiere, which can lead to skin irritations, particularly with people having sensitive skin, thus reducing the wearing comfort considerably. This is particularly true for the seams in the area of the side panels because a good fit of the brassiere requires proper tension of the side panels, whereby said panels are pressed against the upper body of the wearer.
Frequently, skin irritations are also caused by most often net-like inserts reinforcing the elastic force, which, because of the outer look of the brassiere, are arranged on the inner side of the side panels.